


Stupid Bimbo

by TheBlackbirdCalls



Category: RWBY
Genre: Illusions, Imagination, Imagined Rape, Masturbation, enf, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackbirdCalls/pseuds/TheBlackbirdCalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerald thinks of a method of stress relief brought on by her hatred of having to deal with a few choice individuals, with one being at the forefront. Said method involves doing illicit things late at night on the grounds of Beacon.  (Contains Imagined Rape/Non Con Scenarios)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Bimbo

"Stupid bimbo..." Emerald whispered as she locked her dorm and stepped into the hall. Everything was varying shades black, barely visible due to the faded light pouring through the sparing number of windows, and she could hear her footsteps as she began wandering between doors.

Emerald thought about how much she hated her infiltration of Beacon. Being nice and friendly to a bunch of idiots pissed her off to no end, not to mention the fact that she had to pretend she was one of them. Her "friends" that she made had filled her with animosity over how saccharine and childish they all were, not realizing the fact that Cinder's plan would devastate everything they knew. She could only wait until that plan came together, however, as she still had to wake up everyday and play nice for several more weeks.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ " Emerald thought with an annoyed sigh. Still, she felt like she needed some form of relief as she reflected on the people that annoyed her so, so much. Dealing with Mercury was bad enough, plus Neo always creeped her out, but nothing compared to having to deal with _them_ ; Team RWBY, otherwise known as stupid red child, bitchy white princess, emo black chick, and the worst of all, that stupid blonde bimbo who decided the world was required to stare at her tits.

As much as she hated her, Emerald couldn't stop thinking about Yang Xiao Long, or more accurately, how much Yang Xiao Long pissed her off. In the thankfully few interactions she had had with the blonde, she had more or less confirmed two things: one, she was a shameless whore that wanted dick, and two, she was proud of herself to the point of being more than simply annoying about it. The rest of Team RWBY pissed Emerald off, mostly that Schnee heiress who never worked a day in her life, but Ruby's blind idealism and inability to grasp the simplest of concepts regarding the world did well to deserve ire. She guessed Blake was fine, but the mere fact that she was surrounded by the rest meant she wasn't exempt from hatred.

The hate Emerald felt regarding Team RWBY, plus all the other students at Beacon for that matter, led her to the point where she was now; she casually walked down the empty halls, lacking panties under her Haven uniform.

"Stupid bimbo whore _,_ " Emerald repeated to herself, acutely aware of how short her skirt was.

Considering the trouble she had keeping them out of her head, Emerald instead found other ways to look at the people she hated. She thought of that childish Ruby, forced to grow up when she was cornered in an alley all alone with no one to help. She thought of that overprivileged Weiss, her status as an heiress turning on her when all those underpaid workers feel they deserve a bit extra from all their hard work. She thought of that annoyingly mysterious Blake, tied up with all of her stupid ribbons. She thought of the perfect Pyrrha on her knees, of the loud mouthed Nora bound and gagged, of the bunny girl Velvet handcuffed to a pole, of that overly stylish Coco without a choice in her fashion. But most of all, she thought of Yang Xiao Long, naked, chained up, crying, humiliated, covered in the fluids of the hundreds of people laughing while they used her— no, violated her— while Emerald watched from a golden throne.

" _Stupid blonde bimbo bitch_ ," Emerald twitched as she felt the desire in her body grow. The thought of Yang being mercilessly used like a toy, of her precious hair being filled with cum, of all of her blonde locks being painfully pulled, of every one of her holes being filled with men that violently took her made her horny. She wanted to watch as Mercury, no, that giant guy with the chainsaw from the White Fang, no, both, filled her from both sides while she was powerless to stop them. Emerald thought of the tears streaming down her face as she choked down chainsaw guy's massive throbbing erection while Mercury bucked her further around it. She became even more aware of her surroundings as the cool air outside of Beacon's grounds brushed up her skirt and toyed with her dampening sex.

Emerald found herself sitting at a bench situated near a streetlight, unable to prevent herself from getting more into her thoughts. She looked to either side of the sidewalk, saw nobody, and reached a hand under her skirt, feeling the wetness on her fingertips as a breeze cooled it. She stifled a yelp as she cupped a hand around her breast and squeezed. She checked her surroundings and still found nothing. Before she could make herself stop, the mint haired girl found her hands reaching for the zipper on her jacket.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this._ " Emerald was surprised at how easy the Haven uniform shirt was to unzip as her thick black bra was exposed to the low light. She thought of Ruby doing the same, unwillingly, with a pained and defeated expression as she slowly unwound her corset to the whims to imaginary men. Her modest breasts would be that much hotter if she peeled off her top with a look that said she didn't want to. " _But it feels so right._.." Emerald swore she could hear her heartbeat now that her ample chest was exposed. She slid her jacket off of her shoulders and slung it haphazardly over the bench.

Emerald sat in the dark for a long time, contemplating the fact that she had a bra and a skirt on and nothing else. Her heart rate accelerated further, enthralled by the idea of being exposed like this without anyone seeing. She was already feeling the relief from her escapade, but she felt no need to slow down.

" _If only that idiot Mercury knew what I was doing_..." Emerald snarled at the thought before giggling, standing up, and knocking a few buttons loose on her skirt. Once more, she listened intently for the sounds of other people. She thought of Weiss, her skirt forcibly removed to her dismayed but useless protests as she was surrounded by large shadowy men, coinciding with the lowering of the novice streaker's own cover. Her womanhood was now completely exposed as it caught the light of the streetlight in the wetness that only increased with every second.

Emerald kicked the pleated black skirt into the distance and felt her chest heave as she struggled to breath. She was beginning to sweat as she stepped closer to the gleam of the streetlight, still ready to turn tail should she hear voices. She hung off the lamp like a stripper pole, playfully twisting herself around it as she lived a fantasy.

" _If only Cinder knew what I was doing..._ " Emerald thought of that perfect sway of Cinder's hips whenever she walked. The desire inside her grew as she imagined Cinder staring at her playful striptease with lust in her eyes. She wanted everything from that woman; she wanted love, lust, pleasure, the works. She breathed a deep sigh that approached orgasmic sounds as it echoed with joy.

Emerald straddled the pole and locked her hands together, pressing her tits to the steel and pretending that her wrists were now bound. " _No, not like THAT!_ " She looked at the crimson clad figure that wasn't there as she pretended to be her slave, unwilling but willing to do anything to get her imaginary restraints off. She thought of Blake in her current position, forced to bend forward as she was bound to the ground, presenting her privates like a cat in heat. Her ass would be situated in the air while her bound hands were fastened to the floor, her back bent and face low, giving her the perfect position to be taken from behind and her shoulders to be slammed into the pole. The thought of Blake's amber eyes glistening with tears she could only hold back for so long filled Emerald with burning passion as she toyed with her womanhood while still caressing the pole.

Emerald shot up and focused her hearing. She relaxed when she heard nothing, and then she thought very long and very hard about Yang Xiao Long. She removed her bra, picturing Yang being pinned to the ground while dozens of hands tore her clothes away. The phantom fingers caressed the proud warrior's breasts mocking tenderness as they ripped that jacket off of her. They toyed with her nipples while she screamed as they pulled her shirt until the cloth gave out. They left her bursting yellow bra, leaving the blonde with a second of respite until they dragged her belt off of her with renewed enthusiasm. The hands moved down and slid off her boots and socks only to return upwards, gently brushing her calves, legs and thighs, teasing her body as she looked on in horror, her body arousing whether she liked it or not. Emerald thought of the hands gripping her waist, lifting her up as they very, very, very slowly unzipped her shorts. It took them ages to lower her pants off of her, exposing her canary yellow thong as Yang pleaded for them to stop. Emerald laughed to herself as she imagined one of the hands slapping the blonde. She continued rubbing her mound as she pictured the hands rubbing Yang through her useless panties. The unwilling gasps of pleasure that escaped the imaginary blonde quickly matched Emerald's as she pictured the hands tearing the rest of the blonde's clothes of, then stuffing the scraps into her mouth to shut her up as the violated her sex and her breasts.

Emerald choked back a scream as she released. She was naked on the grounds of Beacon, pleasuring herself to the idea of Team RWBY being stripped of their pride and their clothes from dozens of faceless men that ignored any notions of consent. She took a long breath before deciding that she needed to find a better place to climax. She wandered around the dimly lit sidewalks, ducking in between the surrounding trees just in case someone was lucky enough to be near her nude figure this late at night. To her delight, the mint haired voyeur found a group of trees and bushes that gave her some much needed privacy.

Emerald continued to think of RWBY getting violated as she went to work on the fire inside her.

Ruby's skirt was pulled apart by greedy, lustful hands that made for her breasts. She screamed in vain as her wrists were pressed hard into a wall.

Emerald came.

Weiss' mouth was filled with seed over and over again, her long, snowy hair her only clothing. She choked as another member was forced into her.

Emerald came.

Blake's cheek scraped repeatedly across the floor as she was thrust into over and over again. She mewled like cat, begging for more loads.

Emerald came.

Yang Xiao Long suffered every single humiliation Emerald could dream up. She was forced to strip before being felt up like her sister. She unwillingly swallowed mouthfuls of hot white seed like Weiss. She took it from the back and screamed like a whore like Blake. She was stripped and handcuffed to a pole and molested by every hand in Vale. She kneeled at Emerald's feet and begged to be allowed to cum after being brought to the edge. She cried, screamed, choked, spat, and did everything Emerald wanted her to.

Emerald came, and again, and again.

Emerald lingered on the thought of Yang being forced to pose nude by Cinder before her fiery mentor joined the blonde. Eventually, she breathed out her last orgasm and managed to more climb than stand back up. She felt her heart rate lower as she felt herself drenched in sweat and other fluids. She peeked out around the bushes and looked for any signs of life. Seeing none, she went back for her clothes.

Emerald did a double take as she noticed a figure casually reclining on the bench bathed by the streetlight she had started under. She ducked back behind a tree just as she saw a Haven student start scanning the sidewalk looking for the owner of the abandoned clothes. Peeking out from behind her cover, the now much more self conscious Emerald saw the man grin slyly as he looked at her jacket, skirt, and bra, neatly folded in the center of the streetlight's glow. Emerald felt her skin flush as she realized somebody was waiting for her and more importantly, her naked body, and that there didn't seem to be a way to get her clothes back without giving the man a full show.

" _Stupid bimbo. Stupid blonde bimbo whore._ " Emerald continued to swear violently in her head as her thoughts swam. Despite thoroughly enjoying her time streaking, she absolutely did not want to even entertain the idea of letting some stranger look at her naked. " _Wait, is he cute? Wait, no. No. Nobody is seeing me naked_." Her mind was beyond clouded with all sorts of thoughts.

Emerald was too busy contemplating her situation to remember that she could solve her problem with little more than a look. Instead, she thought of the cool air that felt amazing as it brushed her skin, of the hard ground touching her bare feet, and of the hot sweat dripping down her face that she caused by thinking of everything possessing Team RWBY like toys. Instead, Emerald could only come to one conclusion.

" _I have to steal a uniform and get mine back,_ " Emerald thought, wandering away from her abandoned outfit, taking great care once again to not be spotted by random passerby. Luckily –or unluckily, she couldn't tell which considering her needs– there wasn't anybody else outside except for her and the man overlooking her clothes. She needed to find a girl before anyone found her.

Emerald's prayers were answered as she heard and then excitedly followed a soft set of footsteps hitting the stone floor. She felt her tits bounce as she ducked between brush, trees and benches, stalking a short, dark haired girl wearing a Haven uniform and wandering without a care in the world. Emerald took so much pleasure in the fact that this happy-go-lucky student who just decided to take a walk late at night would come to regret her decisions just because a certain green haired someone was horny. Said someone double checked every location around her, and grinned an evil grin. She remembered she had just had an amazing masturbation session, but she felt her heart soar at the thought of what she was about to do.

Emerald tossed a rock and waited for the stranger to turn towards the noise.

The next thing the Haven girl knew, she was face down on the ground, with her hands held behind her and a very heavy weight pinning her down. She tried to look up to see her attacker, but all she saw was a flash of green and then a hundred black hands that pinned her down. She was flipped over onto her back. She tried to vocalize something, anything, but her mouth was covered. She could do nothing but feel the weight on her chest as she heard the zipper on her jacket come undone. At this point she didn't really care; she realized that the hands were caressing her, making her feel amazing as they slid over her curves. The stranger mewled as her bra was exposed before it was promptly torn off. The sensations she felt were unlike anything she had felt as she noticed her skirt get pulled off of her. She came to want this pleasure, unable to resist but she didn't mind at all. She took some solace in the fact that it was far too gentle to be a Grimm, too indistinct to be another student. Something was pleasuring her, bringing her to the edge as it stripped her down. In fact, it felt like it was her doing it to herself...

Emerald felt hot. She was giving away some of those feelings that she had when she had thought about what she'd do to Team RWBY, and felt damn good doing it as she felt the girl's breath hit the hand covering her mouth. It was her only mercy, as she looked deep into the Haven girl's eyes as they watered while she tried to moan. Emerald considered leaving the girl her panties, but thought worse of it and slid them off her shaking hips with her free hand while not so gently brushing against her thighs. As evil as she was being, she was at least going to make sure this girl had a pleasurable time and would wake up with the thought that it was her and her alone.

"Can't blow my cover... Besides, it'll feel great, I promise."

The feeling in Emerald's body burned stronger as she realized her position; she, completely naked, was currently on top off another girl, now similarly naked and also cumming hard while she was caressed by her mental illusions. The green haired girl's dampened sex was only separated from the other's by way of sitting on her knees that pressed deep into her soft breasts. Emerald noted that from any perspective, she appeared to be having very pleasurable sex with the girl under her, and in the middle of the sidewalk for that matter. She wished she could enjoy that thought longer, but she desperately needed to dress herself before someone happened upon the very loud scene she was orchestrating, well aware that her ebony tits were bouncing everywhere.

"No one violated you; this was your choice," Emerald whispered into the Haven girl's ear, trying to stifle her laughter at the blatant lie. " _Half true, I guess. It was all in your head, sweetheart_ ," she thought as the girl on the ground shuddered once more, her breasts jiggling. "But you don't know what happened to your panties." Emerald watched as the girl accepted her illusion and suggestion with joyous tears in her eyes before she fell limp with a final shake. " _At least she'll wake up satisfied. She should come to in a few minutes thinking she just gave herself a few really good rubs, but if I could only see her face when she realizes she's stuck naked outside."_ Emerald climbed off the girl and saw the remnants of her orgasm pooling beneath her. " _But unlike a certain someone, you can't really fix that, can you?_ " She reached a hand towards her bare mound and yelped, extremely turned on by her actions.

Emerald clothed herself in the girl's stolen clothes as casually as she could manage with her current heart rate. She struggled as she put on her bra, which was several sizes too small for her bountiful chest. " _It'll have to do for a little bit_." She pulled the girl's panties up far slower than she should have, still turned on by the fact that they were stolen right off of someone, then began roughly pulling up her small skirt, then finally finished zipping up her incredibly tight jacket. The voyeur reveled in the fact that, even though it choked her ever so slightly, she was wearing a set of clothes that by no means belonged to her as the owner lay naked on the sidewalk.

Emerald looked at the Haven girl she had convinced to think she masturbated and stripped rather than get attacked by her, still breathing heavy even while passed out, completely spread eagle as if her imaginary bonds still held her to the floor. " _Oh, alright,"_ she thought as she picked her up and roughly placed her naked, sweaty form behind a nearby bush. " _You'll be in for a fun time when you wake up. I just wish I could see it happen, but somebody has my favorite bra."_

Emerald, now fully dressed, began walking back to the man that was overlooking her clothes, waiting for their naked owner to show up. She about slapped herself when she realized that her predicament didn't require attacking a random girl when she could have just used her illusions to trick the man causing the problem, but then she thought about how hot the event made her and decided that it would be worth it once she got another session in. Then she thought about how she could still have some fun with the man using said Semblance. Emerald rounded a corner and eyed the man when he looked at her.

" _This should be fun_..." Emerald didn't let him perceive who he was looking at before she took control.

"And there you are! Kept me waiting long enough," the man in the Haven uniform responded with a perverted look in his eye. "And I went through all the trouble of folding up your things. I'd say it was worth it."

"I can't imagine too many people would appreciate such a gesture" Emerald replied. "But I suppose I could thank you..."

"Your more than welcome, blondie," the man said excitedly as he watched who he didn't know was Yang Xiao Long jiggle her way toward the spotlight from the streetlamp. To him, the busty blonde only had the stolen pair of panties on, but otherwise was completely naked as her breasts glistened with sweat in the low light. Her chest rippled with heavy breaths as Emerald made Yang out to be the sluttiest she could make her be. Every curve was beautifully outlined as they contrasted with the utter blackness of the night outside of the streetlight while the green haired thief posed for the Haven man before he noticed something off about the picture before him.

"Your eyes are closed?" the man perceived as he was made to believe Yang's vibrant lilac eyes were shut while he enjoyed the horny look her face was making.

"Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to remember you," Emerald mewled, remembering that her actions have consequences and that she couldn't have the man before her act on seeing a mostly naked Yang later without the risk of her Semblance getting out. "You can look all you want, but this doesn't leave that bench. I don't know you, and I won't tomorrow, so just think about my perfect boobs if you see me around." Emerald thought about Yang's tits being used for a variety of illicit activities without her consent. She shuddered.

"Damn shame," the man replied, eyes fixated on what he believed to be Yang's bare tits. "We could have had something. Ah, well."

"But forget about that; can you think of a way for me to properly thank you for your..." Emerald started before turning even more lascivious, lacing her next words with heightened lust, "honorable acts of kindness?" She rubbed her breasts through her shirt, moaning as the man saw Yang do the same, bare chested.

"Are you implying that I can touch?"

Emerald considered for a moment, thinking about how removing her top before ended with her making a mess of a random student who would have a great time in a few minutes, albeit completely unnecessarily. Then she thought of how hot it was when she saw the look in the girl's eyes as she made her climax over and over again and how her tits jiggled as she writhed in pleasure. Emerald unzipped her jacket and took off her bra, once again freeing more than exposing her bountiful chocolatey chest, still damp with sweat. She slyly looked around before delicately placing them on the ground as the man eagerly watched as Yang pondered his question before bouncing up, breasts slapping together with a harmonious sound.

"You know what?" Emerald asked, making Yang mirror her as she cutely raised a finger to her mouth in a playful pondering as she rolled on her heels. Emerald surveyed her surroundings again and, seeing nobody, dropped her skirt, making her state of dress identical to her illusionary Yang. Emerald stood outside in Beacon's grounds, clad only in stolen panties, damp with the lusty fluids of two different people. The man perceived Yang as the same, minus the knowledge of theft.

"Yes?" The man drew out the word, patiently looking at the green haired ebony dressed as a pale blonde.

"Yes," Emerald said, drawing towards the man, fumbling slightly to maintain her illusion of Yang having her eyes closed. She felt out for his shoulder and gasped as the man somewhat forcefully directed her to his lap.

Emerald straddled the man on the bench, feeling his erection through his pants and her panties, or at least the pair she was wearing. The heat inside her increased again and again as his hardness brushed her barely covered sex. She moaned as she approached climax for what felt like the tenth time that night.

"Go on," Emerald managed to say in between deep breaths. She had to stifle a scream as the man cupped her breasts and rubbed vigorously, kneading her soft breasts between his fingers, tweaking her overly aroused and incredibly sensitive nipples. For once, she was glad she shared her bust size with Yang.

Emerald pushed off of the man as she came yet again with the combined arousal of streaking around campus, stripping a girl, making her believe she was a slut, turning Yang into a whore, and feeling the man's stiff hardness as he twisted her nipples.

"That's..." Emerald managed to start between gasps for air. "That's enough. One last touch."

"It has been my pleasure," replied the man as he gave Yang's tits one last squeeze. "Sure you won't change your mind?"

"I said I can't. But, really, the pleasure has been all mine," Emerald replied as she made to grab both sets of clothes, recovering from her orgasm. She stopped as she picked up her bra, considering something.

The man watched Yang's ass in her panties as she bent down to recover the rest of her her clothes before she suddenly shot up.

"One last thing!" Emerald stared at the man, breasts still exposed as she looked around.

"And that would be?"

"Just you watch."

Emerald spent a considerable amount of time putting her actual clothes back on, making Yang give a show of the process. She hoped the man wouldn't realize that Yang wasn't from Haven, but didn't think too hard about it as she finished zipping up her jacket. Once she was finished with her reverse strip, she bent over. Emerald watched the glowing look on the man's face as Yang removed her panties, stood back up, and politely handed the stolen, sufficiently wet garment to him.

"Don't think this changes anything. If you try to talk to me, I won't remember you. Just think of those as a souvenir."

With that, Emerald picked up the stolen set of clothes and began strutting away, making Yang flip up her skirt as she rounded the corner. She swore she could hear the man's jaw drop. She eventually found herself back at her room. She snuck her way back in without a sound and collapsed into her bed, breathing heavily as she remembered just how many times she came that night. Her only regret was not watching the girl she had stripped wake up, naked and pleasured, to find herself as such. She fumbled with the skirt she had stolen and found the girl's keys. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Stupid bimbo."


End file.
